


Heartbeats

by DebM



Series: The William Danvers-Sawyer's Life [25]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 19:49:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13577757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebM/pseuds/DebM
Summary: Yes, im back! Lol BUT before You continue on to read this update, I first want you to read this.I know I Promised you some angsty part next. Yeah, this is not it and I will try to explain why. As i was writing the part, I felt uncommonly uncomfortable. I didnt know what it was at first because Im used to really enjoy my writings. But since I promised you, i continued. Yesterday when i finished the part, I found myself hesitating towards posting it. So I didnt and I left it in my drafts. As i thought about for hours and realize that, It just felt wrong for me to put Alex and Maggie in a Angsty position during this time. I know I might not make sense, but...I just dont see Alex doing anything to hurt Maggie directly or indirectly while she is pregnant. Know Alex, this is an almost sacred time for her. So, I decided to postpone the Angsty between them for later. Of course, there will be Angsty because like I said, This pregnancy will go throw a very bumpy road...BUT, for now I want Alex and Maggie in good terms. Dont worry, we have all the time in the world for This two to hate eachother’s guts.So, with this being said. I hope you enjoy this! I already have the next one planned. We are gonna have funny ones, horny and sexy ones, fluffy ones...and some sad ones too. So if you still love me and wants me, I hope you stay on board.Also, i apologize for the MIA but...Work, School and Flu season...Yeah.I love you. Please dont hate me on the comments and Kudos for you!!! Xoxoxox





	Heartbeats

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, im back! Lol BUT before You continue on to read this update, I first want you to read this.
> 
> I know I Promised you some angsty part next. Yeah, this is not it and I will try to explain why. As i was writing the part, I felt uncommonly uncomfortable. I didnt know what it was at first because Im used to really enjoy my writings. But since I promised you, i continued. Yesterday when i finished the part, I found myself hesitating towards posting it. So I didnt and I left it in my drafts. As i thought about for hours and realize that, It just felt wrong for me to put Alex and Maggie in a Angsty position during this time. I know I might not make sense, but...I just dont see Alex doing anything to hurt Maggie directly or indirectly while she is pregnant. Know Alex, this is an almost sacred time for her. So, I decided to postpone the Angsty between them for later. Of course, there will be Angsty because like I said, This pregnancy will go throw a very bumpy road...BUT, for now I want Alex and Maggie in good terms. Dont worry, we have all the time in the world for This two to hate eachother’s guts. 
> 
> So, with this being said. I hope you enjoy this! I already have the next one planned. We are gonna have funny ones, horny and sexy ones, fluffy ones...and some sad ones too. So if you still love me and wants me, I hope you stay on board. 
> 
> Also, i apologize for the MIA but...Work, School and Flu season...Yeah. 
> 
> I love you. Please dont hate me on the comments and Kudos for you!!! Xoxoxox

It was still dark when Maggie woke up with a dried throat. Moving slowly under the covers, She stretched slightly before sitting up. She stood up, reached for the Glass of water on her nightstand and drank from it while softly caressing her 3 months belly. 

Maggie never made Big Ugly bellies and she was greatful for that. With William, her belly was smaller then normal which was great because it allowed her to enjoy more time of independency before reaching the 7th or 8th month were Alex was vital to help her do things. With Baby #2 things were looking the same. 

Finishing her water, she felt a movement behind her and she smiled. Putting the glass slowly on the nightstand, she turned to look at the woman lying behind her. 

Alex was deeply asleep, upside down with her arms under the pillow and her hair covering beautifully the side of her face. She was naked. The bed sheets were down half her hips, exposing her bare back and the beginning of her perfectly round ass. 

Maggie slowly crawled further into the bed next to Alex, to look at her closely. She ran her fingers slowly around every scar in her skin...One in her ribs, one in the back of her shoulder, one near her hips. Maggie bit her lips. Something about Alex’s scars drove her crazy. Alex was so soft and gentle with her and William that sometimes Maggie forgets that the woman peacefully sleeping in her bed was a deadly Soldier trained to torture and kill in the name of justice. 

Maggie leaned down and kissed each scar softly. Her hand going slowly under the sheets, to caress her ass. 

Alex shifted a little. Maggie kept kissing her back and caressing her ass, taking her hand slightly between her buttocks. Smiling when she heard Alex gasping softly. 

“Maggie?” Alex asked with a hoarse voice.

”Shhh” Maggie hushed her, her hand under the sheet exploring hungrily. She could feel her wetness from behind. 

“Oh” Alex grunted, burying her face on the pillow. 

“I love your scars” Maggie whispered, one hand scratching her back while the other was rubbing all the way from her clit to her ass. Feeling Alex clenching in her hand. 

Alex made a noise against the pillow, gripping the bed sheets hard. Opening her legs a little more and raising her hips. 

Maggie played with her clit, with her entrance and with her Ass. Teasing with her fingers. 

“Fuck Maggie” Alex moaned, her face still against the pillow.

”Let me see your pretty face baby” Maggie asked, rubbing a little harder against her already swollen clit. 

Alex turned her face to the side to look at Maggie. Her face was red and she was biting her lips hard. 

“Hey gorgeous” Maggie brushed the hair from her face with her free hand. Rubbing her clit faster with the other.

”Shit” Alex breathed, shutting her eyes closed. 

Maggie smiled and leaned down to lick her lips teasingly. Alex swallowed hard and when Maggie leaned down to do it again, she met her with her own tongue, licking eachother deliciously. 

Maggie entered Alex with two fingers without a warning.

”Oh fuck” Alex whimpered surprised. 

“The world is afraid of you Agent Danvers” Maggie whispered, thrusting hard her fingers inside of her, “But in my bed...I own you” 

“You own me everywhere Sawyer, Everywhere” Alex corrected her, breathing hard and rocking her hips against Maggie’s Fingers. 

Maggie grunted at the affirmation and bit her shoulder while keeping a rhythm with her hand. 

“Do you want to come baby?” Maggie asked, “You are so swollen baby and so open for me”

Alex only grunted some dirty word Maggie couldn’t understand. Pushing her upper body up a little, she searched for Maggie’s lips. They kissed passionately and desperately. 

The noise of their sloppy kissing and their heavy breathing was mixed with the sound of Maggie’s finger deliciously drilling Alex. 

“God I love that noise” Maggie whispered into Alex’s lips. 

Maggie thrusted her fingers deeper making Alex choke in endless moans and profanities.

“God...Im gonna-“ Alex choked in her own breathing.

Alex’s thighs were trembling and Maggie knew she was about to come hard.

“Mama”

“Fuck” Maggie pulled herself from Alex and covering them with the bed sheets, she turned to a beautiful sleepy boy standing in their door frame. 

Because of course, They didn't locked the door. 

Alex grunted desperately against the pillow as she tried in vain to control her heavy breathing.

”Mama is asleep baby” Maggie lied, running her fingers through her messy hair, “What is it honey?” 

William rubbed his eyes, “I forgot I need glue for school” 

Maggie shook her head in disbelief, “Baby...Its 5am. You still have 2 hours of sleeping. We’ll ask mama to buy glue for you and take it to your school tomorrow, ok?” Maggie’s breathing was also hard. 

William nodded, turned around and left the room closing the door. Maggie jumped off of bed and locked the door. 

She climbed back into bed and pulling the cover away violently, she pushed her hand back in between Alex’s legs. 

“Come on baby” Maggie encouraged her.

Alex pushed her face from the pillow and kissed Maggie hard. 

Alex came hard minutes later. 

Turning around she sat up and looked down between her legs, The sheets were dripping wet. 

“Damn it Maggie...This were new sheets” Alex said breathless. 

Maggie ran her hand against Alex’s pussy causing Alex to close her legs to prevent Maggie from torturing her. 

“I just want a taste” Maggie teased. 

“You are sick Maggie Sawyer” Alex whispered while opening her legs and allowing Maggie’s hand to take her overly sensitive pussy in her hand.

“I am...I swear” Maggie said while slowly touching Alex.

Maggie slowly gathered Alex’s juice in her fingers and slowly took her hand up to her mouth. 

Alex observed her with a hungry expression. She stopped Maggie midway, grabbing her wrist hard, “If you want to taste....you do it the right way” 

Maggie raised her eyebrow, “And You call me sick?” 

Alex shrugged, “We are both sick”.

Alex threw her body back and gesture Maggie to her center, “Come on” 

Something about Alex’s boldness almost made her come right there. 

Maggie settled between her legs and tasted her in more ways than she expected.

Alex came hard again. 

“So” Maggie stood up from the bed, wiping her mouth with a smile, “William needs glue” She said laughing and entering the bathroom. 

The sun was starting to come out. 

“God I almost had a heart attack” Alex said chuckling.

Alex stood up from the bed and pulled the sheets off the bed. Wiping herself between the legs and her thighs with the sheets, she threw them into the Laundry basket. 

Entering the bathroom, Maggie was already in the shower. Alex joined. 

Today it was an exciting day, Because they had another appointment and this time they might listen to the baby’s heartbeats. 

“After the Appointment we go to a school supply and buy that glue” Maggie said, rinsing her body. 

“Ok” Alex replied from behind her with her toothbrush in her mouth. 

Maggie left the shower first, ready to get dressed and start prepping breakfast. 

Alex left the shower minutes later. Putting on her clothes for the day, she entered William’s room. The boy was sleeping in a funny position.

”Now you’re sleeping” Alex murmured to herself. 

Alex turned the boy around and kissed his face to wake him up.

”No!” William said, still with his eyes closed. 

Alex laughed, “No?” she brushed his hair off of his face. 

“I dont want coffee” The boy murmured, rubbing his eyes. 

Alex laughed louder, “Dude...good cause you ain’t getting none” 

William slowly opened his eyes and squinted. Pushing Alex face away from him.

”No pushing” Alex said, keeping her face close to his, their nose almost brushing eachother.

”Go” William whined, trying to push Alex’s face again. 

Alex shook her head and leaned closer to kiss his lips. Causing William to start crying annoyed.

”None of that buddy” Alex whispered, kissing his nose and his chin. 

William stopped crying and pulled Alex’s face closer to him. 

“What is it?” Alex asked, nuzzling into his warmth. 

“I dont want to go to school” William whined, “I want to see the baby”.

”Im sorry buddy” Alex said kissing his forehead, “But school is not negotiable” 

Alex stood up, “Come on. Mommy is making pancakes, but you need to shower first” 

William jumped into Alex’s arms. 

 

Sitting at the doctor’s office waiting for their turn, Alex couldn’t help but feel slightly uncomfortable with people staring. I mean, she’s been through this before. People looking at them like if they where Aliens. They were the only gay couple in the room. 

Alex gazed around and landed her eyes in Maggie next to her. She was reading a brochure about Home Birth, she smiled. 

“Are you considering it?” Alex asked softly.

Maggie turned her eyes from the brochure to Alex and smiled sweetly, “Kinda?...I dont know” 

Alex nodded and kissed her temple, “Whatever you want baby” 

Maggie put the brochure into her purse and intertwined her fingers with Alex’s, oblivious at the curious eyes around them.  

“Danvers-Sawyer” A nurse called for them. 

Alex and Maggie stood up and walked inside towards the nurse station. Alex patiently waited while Maggie was weighed and checked up. Texting back and forth with Winn and Kara about a posible mission tonight. 

“Alright, you know where to go” The familiar nurse said with a smile. 

“Thanks Ash” Maggie smiled at the same nurse that treated her with William’s pregnancy. 

They both walked into the sonogram room. Alex helping Maggie to take the shirt off and put on the blue thin hospital top. She climbed up on the gurney. 

“Nervous?” Alex asked, standing between her legs, running her fingers through her hair. 

“No” Maggie shook her head, kissing Alex’s chin. 

“I dont know if its me but...This pregnancy is goig very fast” Alex said with a sweet smile. 

“3 months already, yeah...” Maggie nodded. 

Maggie hugged Alex by the hip and rested her head in her chest. Alex’s cellphone buzzed in her backpocket. 

Maggie took the phone from Alex’s pocket and looked at the incoming text. Alex hugged her closer to her chest while Maggie read her texts. 

“You guys got intel on Cadmus?” Maggie frowned. 

Alex pulled away a Little to look at her cellphone in Maggie’s hand, “Yeah, Apparently there is a cargo ship with Cadmus’s abductees coming in tonight” Alex whispered, pulling Maggie back into her chest. 

“So-“

”I have to go in tonight....yeah” Alex kissed her head.

Maggie sighed and kissed Alex’s chest. Each time, having Alex leave her house was more disliked by Maggie. Specially now That she couldn’t join her. 

“Alright love birds” Dr. Armstrong interrupted the moment between the two. 

Alex smiled and step to Maggie’s side, helping her lay back down. 

“Everything good?” The doctor with kind eyes asked while preparing the machine next to him. 

“So far so good. Morning sickness are very very little” Maggie said. 

“Good good” The doctor said, lifting blue top and exposing Maggie’s beautiful belly.

”You made such a beautiful belly with William and it looks like you are making another beautiful belly with this one as well” The doctor tenderly said while spreading the cold gel on her belly. 

Maggie smiled and looked up at Alex who was looking at her as if the universe were on her face. 

“Alright kiddo....How’s it going in there?” The doctor said, moving gently the probe around the belly, “Oh look....”

The doctor froze the image in the screen for Alex and Maggie to see. It was their baby’s perfil. 

“You can see the baby’s little nose and lips” The doctor pointed at the screen. 

Alex swallowed hard and like in the past appointments, she walked closer to the screen. Tracing her fingers through the baby’s perfil. 

The doctor smiled and continued moving the probe, “There is the chest and you can see one hand right there” He froze the image again. 

“Wow” Alex chuckled, “So tiny” She looked at Maggie who was at awed looking at Alex’s reactions. 

“Let’s do some measuring real quick” The doctor typed into the machine a couple of times, measuring the baby’s head and arms. 

Alex walked back to Maggie’s side and kissed her softly. 

The doctor smiled at the two and continued moving the probe, “Look at that...A feet” he frozed the image again. 

Typing again into the machine to take the leg’s measure. 

“The baby is small” the doctor said, moving the probe again, “But, it is within the normal range”

Alex and Maggie nodded. The same happened with William. 

“Lets see if this kid let us see whats between those legs, shall we?” The doctor said, moving the probe a little harder against the belly. 

Alex and Maggie hold hands, The sex of the baby was something that surprisedly they haven't talked about.  

After a minute or two of trying the doctor shook his head, “I guess we could wait a month or two?” 

“Yeah its ok...We havent really thought about it to be honest” Alex said.

”But, You will not leave empty handed” The doctor said, putting a belt around Maggie’s belly.

Alex bit her lips and did all she could to not jump around excitedly. 

“I always like to give the parents some privacy for this moment” The doctor stood up, “When you are ready, Press this bottom” He showed Alex. 

Alex and Maggie nodded and Doctor Armstrong left the room with a smile. 

In the screen, there was a live footage of their baby without sound. Alex looked down to Maggie and took a deep breath, “Ready?” 

Maggie nodded, A tear already rolling down her cheek. 

Alex pressed the bottom and the Live Footage come to live. 

_dudum dudum dudum dudum dudum dudum_

The noise of very strong and firm heartbeats invaded the room. 

“Oh my fucking God” Alex cried and buried her face in Maggie’s chest. 

Maggie sobbed, hugging Alex’s head close to her. 

“We made that” Maggie whispered between sobs, “Thats our baby”

Alex cried hard...Like when she heard William’s heartbeats the first time. 

Alex pulled away a little to rest her forehead against the belly, “I love you so so so much Peanut” 

Maggie bit her lips, still crying, running her hand through Alex’s hair. 

“You have a brother that is crazy to meet you baby” Alex said to the belly, kissing it.

The heartbeats were steady, strong. 

Alex moved up and kissed Maggie deeply. Both still craying. 

“I love You Alex Danvers” Maggie whispered against her lips. 

“I love you Maggie Sawyer” Alex said, kissing her nose, her lips and all over her face. 

 

It was nighttime and Maggie was on her bed showing a very excited William the sonogram pictures and playing the heartbeats Audio for him. 

Alex walked out of the bathroom dressed in black, sitting on the edge of the bed to put on her boots. 

William looked at her with an expression that didn’t went unnoticed by Maggie who made a mental note to sit down with William in another time and have a talk about it. 

William jumped off the bed and knelt infront of Alex, “Can I tied your boots Mama?” he asked. 

Alex smiled and nodded, “Sure buddy”. 

William did a great job tying the boots. 

“Thank You Baby” Alex pulled him up by the arms and hugged him tightly. 

Maggie couldn’t smile at the beautiful moment...not when she noticed her boy’s small hands gripping hard Alex’s Shirt...Not when she noticed his pout before he buried his face against Alex’s neck. 

Alex pulled him away and rested her head against his forehead, “What are you dreaming about tonight?” She asked in a whisper.

A question she’s been asking him ever since he learned how to talk. Every single night. 

William smiled, his hands now gripping Alex’s hair gently, “Mmmm....About Me playing soccer with baby” He said sweetly. 

Maggie took a deep breath, She felt the tears building up. 

“That’s the most beautiful dream buddy” Alex whispered and hugged him tightly.

”I love you Mama” William said against Alex’s shoulder and Alex hugged him tighter.

Maggie felt it. The impossibility to let go. 

Alex took a deep breath and lowered her arms from William, without pulling him away yet. William kept his grip on Alex a little longer before he kissed her lips and climbed off to crawl to Maggie. 

Alex looked at them for a minute. A thousand emotions running through her body. Maggie felt it. The guilt....Specially the guilt. 

“You better say goodnight to me like that too” Maggie broke the silence to lighten the mood. 

Alex bit her lips and crawled towards Maggie, catching her lips in a deep kiss. 

William giggling and covering his face. 

“Goodnight my Queen” Alex whispered into her lips.

Maggie threw her arms around Alex neck pulling her humanly impossible close, “Come back” She pleaded in a whisper. 

“Always” She said before kissing her once more, “Goodnight Peanut” She whispered into the belly.

She stood up from the bed and turned around in the doorframe. William had crawled back into his space cuddling Maggie tightly. 

With a wink and a smile, she left. 

 

Its been two hours since Alex left. Maggie and William were laying quietly in bed. She could feel William’s train of thoughts going wild. Before she could ask him if he was ok, The boy jumped off the bed and ran out of the room. 

Maggie frowned and when she was about to get out of bed, William came back running into the bed with a book. 

He cuddled back, his head resting on Maggie’s belly. 

“This most be new for you” William said to the belly, “But sometimes Mama leaves for work like tonight” he said opening the book. 

Maggie closed her eyes and allowed tears to roll down. 

“But I am here for you and I will read to you so you dont feel scared” William whispered and started to read. 

Maggie knew he was not just reading to the baby....She knew William was ready to her....And to himself. 

Maggie cuddled closer and wiped the tears silently. 

“I Love you” She whispered in the air, For william, for the baby....and for Alex. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
